phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:70.245.240.64
Unable to create account Your IP address is not currently on the blocked list. I will check into why you are not able to create an account later today. This may be a temporary problem with the Wikia Entertainment servers themselves. — RRabbit42 16:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Are you still having problems signing up for an account? I didn't get a chance to look at this last night, but it might have fixed itself. — RRabbit42 02:09, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Video links Hold up on adding any more video links. A lot of what you're putting in are just plunked down in the middle of the page, and some of them are already provided on the song pages you're referencing. Having links to relevant videos will be good, but we just need to make sure we're not duplicating what we already have. — RRabbit42 00:50, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Answers What you have in the answer for "What is Phineas and Ferb" is pretty good. We don't need to change it right now. I do need to let you know that you can stop asking people to look at it. You're posting the same message in a lot of different places, which would normally be considered spam. I left 1 or two of the messages in place and deleted the rest. If you really want help with this, then let's create a forum so everyone can discuss it. — RRabbit42 02:09, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Userpage picture How do you put a picture on your userpage? :Check the help file. You will need to be signed into your account in order to add a picture. — RRabbit42 01:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen Your edit to Fireside Girls and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RRabbit42 (Talk) 00:09, October 29, 2009 :''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Stacy Raya Oops, sorry.......... I am not add that much I don't think. anyway, sorry! I added the link to Fireside Jamboree, and it is erased now. Anyway, I am a HUGE fan of Phineas and Ferb so I was just trying to updated this website for people. Sorry! P.S. Stacy Raya is NOt my real name. I made that name up. From Raya Thank you! Spam? Oh, gosh, spam? Gee, sorry. I will be able to get an account to tomorrow if it lets me. So when I am a user I will create a place to tell people .Sorry again! I don't my way around here that well, so I didn't know where to tell people. So I just put it in random places. Trouble Man, am I causing trouble around here or what........ ~Raya